


Freaky Friday 2.0

by badlifechoices



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake being almost sweet, a lot of confusion, almost, body swapping, established Rose/Charles relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as the most boring day in the history of the precinct. Jake, Amy, Charles and Rose are sent to tinvestigate a break-in at a high tech facility and when Jake just can't stop messing with the instruments he sets something off that ends in a lot more chaos than anyone could've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Dylan!
> 
> I'm still taking commissions, please take a look: http://legolastheprettiestelf.tumblr.com/post/110014768302/fanfic-commissions

The day had started like every other day did. On the contrary it had been quieter than usually, apparently the criminals of their district had all spontaneously decided to organise a strike leaving them with pretty much nothing to do. It was Jake’s personal nightmare especially with Captain Holt watching them like a big black hawk from behind his desk like he was just waiting for someone to dance out of line. And really, what good were quiet days when you couldn’t have a bit of fun? Back with their old Captain they would organise games or find at least something fun to do. But now with their new and overly correct boss all they could do was brood over their files or like Gina browse various websites where one could buy overly expensive shoes. Not that anyone was surprised by her not doing her job and getting away with it.

What surprised Jake was that not even Charles would volunteer to help him play pranks on the others or just anyone. ‘I’m sorry Jake, Rosa told me to help her with something and you know I really can’t refuse her’ and seriously ever since those two hooked up his friend was way too busy with Rosa to be fun anymore. Of course they were still hanging out but it wasn’t the same as before and it irked him somehow. Now he totally thought that Charles deserved some luck in his love life after Gina and he ended their ‘co-workers with benefits’ relationship but didn’t they say ‘bros before hos’? He pushed the thought aside. If Charles was busy with Rosa then he would just have to find something else to do. It was Amy who attracted his attention, giving she was the most interesting person in the room – not that it was very hard to be more interesting than Hitchcock or Scully or Terry who had disappeared into the evidence locker minutes ago.

Amy who was bent forward over her files and whose pretty face was scrunched up in a grimace of utter concentration. And Jake wondered how on earth she could still look adorable like that and at the same time how she was able to focus like that on something as boring as paperwork. Maybe he admired her even for a tiny moment but then again he was pretty sure he didn’t want to possess the ability to do boring work in the first place. It was boring and he hated things that were boring.

“Hey Santiago, maybe you should try straightening your back before it breaks.”

His co-worker looked up at him first surprised then directing a glare at him that was only matched by Rosa’s ‘say another word and I will end you’ expression. Jake held out both hands in a gesture of defeat. “Just trying to help. You know I knew a guy who kept sitting like that and now he has to sit in a wheelchair and everything. You wouldn’t want to sit in a wheelchair Santiago, would you?” And maybe he was trying to annoy her about 90% of the time but even he was allowed to worry about his colleague and friend sometimes, right? The woman only muttered a ‘shut up Peralta’ in return but still straightened her posture a tiny bit. Jake’s grin was triumphant.

The detective – who had been dubbed the most childish detective to ever set foot inside the precinct years ago – did not get the chance to add anything else, not that he had anything in mind but he was usually very good at coming up with things, because in that very moment someone interrupted him.

“Peralta, Santiago, my office. Now. Diaz and Boyle you’re coming too.” As usually Holt’s voice and expression left no room for doubt or objection. Mere seconds after he had made his announcement he had already disappeared inside his office again. Jake looked up and watched as Amy practically jumped up from her chair. She was always so overeager especially since Captain Holt agreed to take her under his wing – in his very own way obviously he did not suddenly turn into papa bear who took care of little Amy though the thought amused Jake greatly.

Behind him he could hear the sound of something breaking and a loud cursing that could only indicate that Charles had tipped something over and Rosa was about to murder him. Boyle was rescued however by the lucky coincidence that not even Rosa dared to oppose their Captain and after only half a dozen apologies from Charles she muttered a ‘it’s okay’ and pushed him out of her way in order to join Jake and Amy in front of Holt’s office. Charles hurried to follow, not offended at all by his girlfriend’s – the word still sounded so wrong in Jake’s head – rude behaviour. But he was Charles, he’d probably still love her after she shot him and threw him off some cliff or whatever. Which probably wouldn’t even be the weirdest thing to happen in one of Charles’s relationships.

Only a minute later they were all standing in front of the large wooden desk and found themselves under the scrutiny of the Captain’s gaze once again. “I just got the call. There was a break-in at a facility. Near the canal in 5th Street. No one got hurt but apparently a whole bunch of high tech equipment was stolen. Someone real important wants his things back and I got pressure from above to solve this case quickly and without too much of a commotion. I want you four on it and you do everything you can to get this case solved, am I clear?”

Jake almost whooped in joy and only Amy’s elbow connecting with his ribs in a very unpleasant manner prevented him from doing just that. Instead he coughed out a ‘of course sir, we’re on it sir’ which was seconded by the other three detectives immediately.

“Good. What are you still doing here?”

They hurried to leave the office and get their gear. Once outside of the building, Jake could no longer hold the sound of joy in that came with the promise of no longer having to work on boring paperwork. “A murder would’ve been cooler but this is great too. Just imagine what kind of stuff they’re developing there if they’re influential enough to make Holt sweat. Maybe we’re about to get involved in some kind of conspiracy? Maybe it’s the Russians or some top secret agency!” Jake narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder before he leant close to Amy’s ear and whispered: “They’re following us Santiago. We have to be careful, their eyes are everywheeere. The name is Peralta, _Jake_ Peralta!”

Amy simply rolled her eyes but Charles, as gullible as always, watched them with wide eyes. “You really think it could be the Russians? Or a conspiracy. Oh Jake, that would be so cool!”

“If it was the Russians Holt wouldn’t send you.” Rosa only stated dryly as she climbed into the car. While the others were busy theorising about what expected them at the facility she had grabbed the keys and slipped behind the wheel.

 

“Shotgun!” Jake called out, beating Amy to climbing into the passenger seat. Santiago didn’t as much care about sitting at the front as she cared about Rosa driving. Not that she would ever say it out loud but she was convinced Rosa’s driving skills were worse than anything else she’d ever encountered. Even more so than Jake’s driving it equalled a living nightmare. But Charles was still busy talking about some kind of stupid movie and how _awesome_ it would be to end up in such a scenario and thus she didn’t get to complain before they were already on the road.

Amy couldn’t tell afterwards how exactly she survived the drive to the facility but after a few minutes they arrived and her ears weren’t bleeding. Practice she supposed, given she had been working together with the others long enough. She should be used to these things by now. Only that with Jake’s confession a few months ago everything had kind of changed. Of course things hadn’t worked out back then because she still had had a boyfriend and everything and even though she might have had a crush on Jake when they first started working together it had only been a short term thing.

At least she had been pretty sure about it for a long time. Jake was annoying and downright insufferable and he had the worst attitude and it always rankled her that he still managed to be the best and the most praised detective in their precinct despite his childish behaviour. But he too had his moments. Sometimes he could be downright nice when he wasn’t trying to prank her and after all they did work quite well together, didn’t they? If she was honest, she had to admit that he could be downright brilliant at times but he would of course never mention anything of the sort. It would only boost his ego and she wouldn’t ever live it down.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a petite woman in a long lab coat approached them. With her black hair being a complete mess she looked like she had just woken up but at the same time she seemed extremely agitated. “You’re here to investigate the break-in?”

Amy opened her mouth to answer but of course she was interrupted before she could even start. “Sure thing, ma’am. I’m detective always-right Peralta. This is my partner detective not-so-good-at-guessing Santiago. And this is our backup: detectives Boyle and Diaz. If you would show us the crime scene and tell us what exactly happened. And we’ll need a list of everything that was stolen. And don’t worry we’ll catch whoever did this” Jake sounded as overly confident as always though it did apparently have the desired effect.

The woman nodded hastily and gestured for them to follow her. “I’m Doctor Alexandra Barnes. I usually only work night shifts and I get to go home around six but this morning one of the machines malfunctioned so I had to stay and I was about to call in one of the mechanics when I heard something. It sounded like something was breaking and someone was yelling. I called security and hid under my desk…” If she was embarrassed having to admit that she didn’t even try to find out what was going on, she didn’t show it. “Next thing I knew someone had broken into one of the labs and taken everything they could get their hands on. It’s right around here…”

Amy couldn’t help but think that she seemed not only weird but also suspicious. But maybe it just had something to do with the way she looked at Jake. _Of course not!_ She could look at him any way she wanted, it was nothing of Amy’s business. First of all she was a detective and she couldn’t be distracted by something as idiotic as that and secondly it wasn’t her place to dislike someone who looked at her partner the wrong way. At least the scientist was heedful to not contaminate the crime scene by waiting at the door while the detectives entered the room. It was a large room and obviously used for research. The steady hum of some machines filled the air and there was a steady beeping coming from some kind of instrument on the other side of the room. Above all the room was a mess. Broken glass was lying around everywhere and parts of the floor were covered in some weird kind of liquid that Amy really didn’t want to examine any closer. Though she’d probably have to.

They had gotten lucky though, there were footprints all over the floor and whoever broke in here had obviously been in a haste and probably done a sloppy job. Judging from the grin on Jake’s face he thought the same as she did and when he turned around to face his partner, he gave her a nod and a wink. Easy as a cake. He mouthed before he addressed the scientist again.

“How about you put that list of stolen objects together, doctor? Take your time we will be busy here for a while.” Out of the corner of her eyes Amy could see the woman nod and with an ‘of course’ disappear into the hallway and out of sight. Once she was gone, Jake turned around, the grin on his lips widening even further. “This is _so_ _cool!”_

While Amy was actually prepared to start working, Jake seemed to be busy touching literally everything in the room. Not one of the remaining instruments was safe from his curiosity.

He was still at it when everyone else was already busy being productive. Rosa was examining the broken windows and dusting for prints while Amy was taking samples of the spilled liquid and taking a closer look at the footprints. Charles fluctuated between looking over Jake’s shoulder and taking pictures of the crime scene – and Rosa, mostly Rosa with a bit of crime scene every now and then. Everyone else would wonder how they ever got any work done and sometimes Amy thought the same but in the end they always managed to solve their cases so she satisfied herself with being disgusted by whatever stuff that was that was now sticking to her shoes and clothes.

It took her a little moment to realise that the steady humming had stopped. When she raised her head she saw that Jake was playing with the instrument in the corner, pressing buttons and squinting at the screen. Whatever he was trying to do was a mystery, probably even to himself, but it didn’t look good. Every alarm bell was ringing in her head, as she scrambled to her feet and approached Jake and the instrument.

“Maybe you should stop playing around with that, you have no idea what it does and…” She didn’t get to finish her sentence because suddenly she felt something else entirely. Her entire body started to tingle and it wasn’t unlike that feeling you get when you lick a battery only everywhere at once. The tiny hairs on her arms were standing up and the air around her seemed weirdly charged with energy.

A glance to her right told her that Rosa and Charles were feeling it too. The two detectives who had been discussing something just now were now looking up in alarm.

 

It all happened too quickly.

 

One moment she reached out a hand to pull Jake away from the instrument, the next he punched another button and chaos happened. It felt as though a lighting had struck her. Not that she had ever been struck by a lightning but she supposed that it had to feel exactly like this. It was hot, too hot, she was burning up. The room around her was spinning madly, nothing more than a whirlwind of colours and shapes. The next second everything went black.

 

The first thing he noticed when he woke was the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Usually he felt weird when something was wrong or queasy but right now he felt downright sick. Something was entirely, absolutely, terrifyingly wrong. _Amy!_ The thought hit him like a fist to the stomach. What if something had happened to her just because he had been stupid enough to play around with whatever the hell that thing even was?

With a groan he rubbed a hand over his face and opened his eyes, blinking into the light that suddenly seemed way too bright for him. “Amy?” He croaked and only with some delay did he notice that his voice sounded strange. Really strange. Once his eyes had gotten used to the light, he turned his head to see if the others were alright only to be met with a sight that was at the same time horrifying and fascinating. Also something he’d never thought he’d see in all of his life.

He, Jacob ‘Jake’ Peralta, was looking at himself. Well, obviously not himself because it couldn’t be himself because obviously _he_ was himself but the person lying next to him looked suspiciously like the guy he saw in the mirror every day. A bit different, a lot different which probably had something to do with him not being used to looking at himself.

Peralta, the other Peralta, opened his eyes too now. He seemed disorientated, something that Jake could well understand, but once he turned around to look at him, his eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a scream. “You…” And it was the weirdest thing hearing his voice – though it did not sound very much like his voice – from someone else’s mouth. Or his mouth because that was apparently his mouth… Jake was confused. If that was his mouth, which mouth was his then?

The realisation hit him like a brick. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ For the first time since he woke up he looked at himself. Only to find that he was not himself. Because as far as he remembered, _himself_ did not have breasts. And some other very female aspects.

“You… you are me.” Peralta who was obviously not Peralta said and his voice was literally oozing not only confusing but something that could only be described with ‘what the fuck’. The other Peralta touched his own face in a way a blind person would touch someone else in order to find out what they looked like and then picked up one of the glass shards from the floor in order to use it as a mirror. “I am you.” The statement sounded less panicked and more like this Peralta was more than anything done with the world. “What the hell is going on here, Peralta?”

And maybe he hadn’t been sure at first but right now he was pretty sure that this was definitely Amy Santiago. Only that Amy Santiago was no longer in Amy Santiago’s body but instead in his own. And for the first time in forever he didn’t have an answer to a question. He didn’t even know what to say and in every other situation Amy would probably make fun of him for that but right now she was obviously too busy trying not to panic. It was so weird watching his own face move.

“I have to say I got no idea.” He glanced over at Rosa and Charles who were still out cold and worry boiled up in his chest again. He jumped to his feet, or at least he tried to because this body obviously worked differently and he almost lost his balance just trying to stand. Everything felt different about this body, his legs were too short and for a moment Jake almost thanked god that Amy hadn’t been wearing heels today. Trying to work with this body was bad enough but heels… he had tried them on with his own feet once and almost broke his ankle and no thank you. Somehow they looked great on women – especially Amy – but they must’ve been invented by the devil.

Charles and Rosa were both breathing and he let out a sigh of relief. At least they were all alive, that was something. And as to the problem at hand… now he really had no solution for that. Turning around he watched Amy try to get up from the floor and she obviously had the same trouble moving the body that didn’t belong to her as he had. For a moment he found himself almost grinning because it looked like someone had attached strings to his body and was now moving him like a pupped. Then he caught Amy’s glare and quickly schooled his features back into a neutral expression. For a moment he wondered how that would look like, Amy making faces… oh, he so had to test that!

“Peralta. What. The Hell. Is going on?” Amy gestured at her body that wasn’t hers – and the most confusing thing about this was that he had no idea how he should work around the pronouns – and her face displayed an emotion that was somewhere between panicked and afraid. That was, if he was reading his own face correctly. Jake had never tried to do that if he was honest. He knew Amy’s expressions by heart, every single one and he could interpret them all – which probably said a lot about how much she actually meant to him – but this was something else entirely. Amy’s expressions on his face looked so wrong.

“I guess it was that thing.” He managed to make his way over to the instrument but it had stopped working completely. The tiny screen that had previously been displaying numbers and figures, was now black. “Fuck.” But at the same time... this was pretty amazing. Like if you looked at it with a bit more optimism. That machine, whatever it was supposed to be doing, somehow managed to transfer Amy’s mind or conscious or whatever into Jake’s body and the other way around. That was something that usually only happened in science fiction movies or that weird Chick Flick – how was it called again….?

“Freaky Friday! It’s just like Freaky Friday. We swapped bodies and now we have to find out what we did wrong to each other so that we can return to our own bodies.” Amy opened her mouth, obviously in order to object but in that very moment they heard a muffled moan from the other side of the room.

“What the fuck?” Charles rubbed his forehead and stared up at them and it was the way he tilted his head and glared that immediately told Jake that this was indeed _not_ Charles in Charles’s body. _Oh god, Rosa is going to murder me. Or Charles is going to murder me because this is obviously Rosa in Charles’s body and oh my god my best friend is going to murder me this is not how I wanted my life to end._ He immediately took a few steps backwards until he was next to Amy again and their hands brushed. The feeling was so strange that it for a moment distracted him from one Rosa in Charles’s body who was trying to stand up. But it wasn’t the bad kind of strange. At least until he looked up and at himself and no, that was definitely way to narcissistic even for him…

“Peralta?” Rosa (in Charles’s body) stared at Amy (in Jake’s body) and Jake almost found himself laughing out loud. But then again that would probably mean signing his own death sentence, so he quickly swallowed it down.

“Jake did something extremely stupid again and now we’ve all swapped bodies.” And the simple way in which Amy explained the fact made it sound even worse. As if, of all the crazy things that had happened to them, this didn’t take the cake. But the way Amy seemed to already have accepted the situation made it appear as though she had been expecting something far worse. And she probably had.

“ _What?!”_ Rosa bellowed though it didn’t sound as terrifying with Charles’s voice as it had when she had still been herself. Still, two steps and she had her hand in Jake’s blouse and was pulling him in close and he had never thought about how Amy and Rosa were almost the same height but now he looked into two dark eyes that spelled _murder_ with a capital ‘M’. It was astonishing how graceful she moved even though this was not her body and how she made Charles look a lot more dangerous than he usually was. “Change it back. _Now!_ ”

It was Amy who interrupted them. “Rosa, stop. That is still my body and I’d like it back in one piece…” _If I ever get it back._ She didn’t say the last part out loud but they all understood it and though she didn’t stop glaring at him, Rosa let go of him.

“Alright. Killing you now doesn’t really help us now. Let’s focus on finding out how to reverse this.”

“Reverse what?” Charles. Or rather Charles in Rosa’s body glanced from one to the other, obviously not quite understanding what was going on. “What am I doing there?”

“This knuckle-head swapped our bodies. How do you even live like that, you’re so weak.” She wrinkled her nose, something that looked extremely weird and almost hilarious on Charles’s face but no one dared to comment on it.

“What?” Charles shook his head and rubbed his eyes only to have Rosa hiss at him for ruining her make up. “Don’t do that! I’ll look like a zombie if you keep it up.” She grabbed his arm and helped him up before glaring at Jake again. “You figure out how to fix this. And then I’ll kill you.” And even though it sounded extremely weird from Charles’s lips, Jake would be a fool to not take the threat seriously.

“Alright, alright.” Jake raised his hands. “We’ll just as that scientist to help us fix this thing and then everything will be alright. We’ll solve this case and never talk about this ever again, alright?” Everyone in the room nodded. “Good. I’ll go look for her.”

He was already halfway through the door when he realised something else. “Maybe you should go, Amy.”

“Yeah of course, because I always have to clean up your mess.” His partner scowled but he shook his head.

“Because you’re me. And I did all the talking before and it would be weird if I didn’t do the talking now. Also nobody will believe that _you_ were the one who messed things up.” It did obviously sound convincing enough because after a tiny moment of hesitation, Amy nodded.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Before she could leave however, Charles stopped her.

“You have to stop moving your hips like that. Jake doesn’t walk like that. It looks weird.” Everyone stared at him for a moment. _Of course._ Of course they couldn’t just keep going the way they were used to. Those weren’t their own bodies and everyone would notice when one of them was suddenly acting extremely weird.

Amy frowned and tried again. “Like this?”

It looked better but still not quite like Jake imagined he looked from behind when he walked. But this scientist person didn’t know them very well and if they were lucky the whole thing would be over in a matter of minutes. Almost a shame, Jake thought to himself. How often does one get the opportunity to experience someone else’s body? Especially a body that was as beautiful and nice as this one… The thought that entered his head then was one that he definitely couldn’t say out loud. Is gaze travelled down to his chest and he tilted his head a bit. There were a few rather… inappropriate possibilities this whole body swap business brought with it. In the background he heard Rosa and Charles talk but he was too busy with his own thoughts.

Of course he had fantasised about Amy’s body. He had stared at her arse and breasts often enough to wonder what they would feel like under his hands. And now he had the chance to test just that out. But then again, it kind of felt like he was breaking the trust Amy had in him.

Before he could break his head over it any longer, he heard steps in the hallway. Seconds later the scientist and Amy stepped into the room. Not sure what exactly Amy had told her, the other’s stayed silent and watched, as the dark haired woman carefully made her way over to the instrument. The look on her face was one of obvious distaste as she saw the dark screen.

“I thought you were supposed to help us not break everything.” He muttered and Jake almost felt the urge to say something when the woman glared at Amy.

“I’m really sorry, doctor.” Was all his partner got out. But then she obviously came up with something else. “Can you get it to work? I need to know for my report. If it doesn’t work anymore the precinct will of course replace it or at least pay whatever it was worth.” She smiled sheepishly and almost managed to make it look the way Jake usually did. Impressive.

The black haired woman still glared at her. “Replace? It was a prototype… the thing about prototypes is that they’re usually irreplaceable!” Then, with a look back at the instrument she added: “I’ll need at least until the end of the week before I can tell you more.”

A week. Jake was pretty sure everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. Apart from doctor Barnes of course who had apparently no idea what was going on.

Once she had left again to fetch the list of stolen items, they all looked at each other.

“No one is going to believe this.” Rosa said, pushing her hands into her pockets.

“Exactly. We can’t tell anyone about this.” Jake started, hoping that the others understood why this was the only way. “They’ll mark us down as crazy and we’ll be suspended and everything…”

 

After a moment of silence the others agreed. They ended up deciding to go along with it, just for as long as it took the scientist to fix the instrument so they could change back. None of them expected it to be quite _that_ difficult…

 

The next day turned out to be a catastrophe. It was obvious that something was wrong with the four of them when Rosa appeared without her leather jacket and in a navy blue sweater. Charles was wearing all black and his hair was doing something weird. Jake looked perfect and perfectly professional with his shirt and tie and the dark trousers while Amy showed up in worn out jeans and some kind of ill-fitting blouse. They looked like a troupe of clowns that had escaped from the circus and it had to be completely obvious.

Half a day passed before Holt called all of them into his office.

“I want to know what the hell is going on.” He demanded but no one answered him. Not even Amy who obviously wasn’t sure how Jake would react in this moment. After a while the Captain gave up. “All of you go home for today and I expect this madness to be over when you come in tomorrow. And before you go, I want any results you have on the break-in on my desk, understood?”

 

Half an hour later Jake was sitting on Amy’s couch, they still hadn’t quite found out how to work out the whole living situation. Amy obviously wanted to sleep in her own bed and everything but she had to put on the clothes that were stored at Jake’s apartment and the other way around. As a compromise they had stopped by at Jake’s apartment where he had packed a bag full of things Amy would need to keep up the appearance and then headed to her apartment.

The silence between them was awkward and Jake felt as though they had more trouble handling the situation than Rosa and Charles. Clue: He had found them making out in the break room and it had been the weirdest thing ever and really if he hadn’t known that the two had a thing for… weird sex he would’ve questioned their sanity.

Or maybe he should question his own sanity because in any other situation he would take the chance to explore this new body of his but now he felt like it was the most inappropriate thing to do.

So they spent the evening trying to teach each other their habits. Amy cursed a lot as she tried to shave her face because that was obviously something she’d never had to do and Jake almost winced every time she cut herself. The dress code was the worst thing though. Jake didn’t understand how Amy could wear those clothes every single day. They were restricting and uncomfortable and the whole make up thing drove him crazy. Like, Amy obviously did it for him because he had absolutely no talent when it came to eyeliner and mascara and whatever else. At the same time though he felt that his respect for his partner grew. He’d never thought about how hard it was to always appear this proper, perfectly dressed and styled and everything. It was a hell lot of work where he could sleep in and just roll out of bed half an hour before leaving she had so many things to do in the morning…

Another thing he was really thankful for was that he didn’t have to do the whole menstruation drama. Because from what he knew about the pain and the blood and everything he had no idea how he would’ve survived that. But luckily he didn’t have to. _Talking about small mercies…_

 

The case really was a piece of cake. They had enough fingerprints to find two of their culprits and the footprints led them to another. It was neither the Russians nor any kind of professionals, just a bunch of teenagers who thought they could make some quick money. Rosa almost broke the one guy’s arm when he insulted her and everyone was completely terrified to see ‘Boyle’ react like that. Even Gina stared at him with what looked like respect and maybe something else too. Only that Rosa wouldn’t have any of it and it ended in her and Charles making out in the middle of the room. Holt disapproved.

 

In the end it was Amy who suggested trying something else entirely. ‘I’ve always wondered how the whole thing feels when you’re a man’ she admitted quietly as they were once again sitting on the couch of her apartment together. It was Friday and with the case solved they had been able to go home early. For a moment neither of them spoke and then they were suddenly kissing and their hands were eagerly exploring each other’s body – or rather their own. Somehow they ended up on the bed, Jake looking up at Amy above him and even though it was technically his own naked form that he found himself confronted with but with the expressions Amy painted on his face it looked entirely foreign. Her hands travelled over his body and there was a spark of mischief in her eyes as she touched him in all those places that she knew far too well and he tried to keep them in mind just in case they were to ever repeat this after getting their own bodies back. But his mind blanked out completely when she went down on him and it felt strange but also strangely good when she opened him up with her tongue and fingers. And he briefly wondered if this could be counted as a lesbian experience for her or if she had any of those before because she was so skilled with her tongue that it blew his mind…

Once they were both lying next to each other, catching their breaths he had to admit that, hands down, that was the weirdest sex he’d ever had. And he couldn’t even officially list it on his list of weird sex things because everyone would just mark him down as crazy.

 

When his mobile rang the next morning he almost didn’t realise that it was his. He was so used to carrying Amy’s around that only after the third ring he managed to shake himself awake and reach for the phone. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Hello? This is doctor Barnes. I was meaning to speak to detective Peralta?” And _fuck_ there was a reason why he had been carrying Amy’s phone around obviously.

“Yes sure, he’s here, just a moment please.” As gently as possible he poked Amy until she was awake enough to understand what was going on and take the call.

The expression on her face didn’t change during the rest of the call and Jake felt himself growing more and more anxious. What if the prototype couldn’t be fixed? What if they would never be able to change back? As much as this was an interesting experience he kind of really wanted to go back to his own life and everything… even if it meant going back to being just co-workers with Amy.

Too late he registered the grin spreading over Amy’s lips and damn, she really knew how to do that Jake Peralta smirk by now.

 

About an hour later they were all standing in the lab again – almost surprised by how clean it looked now with new windows, nothing spilled or broken and even more instruments lining the wall. Somehow Amy managed to talk the scientist who had been watching them like a hawk ever since they arrived to fetch something from the office. The moment she was gone everyone hurried over to the instrument in the corner.

“Come on Jake, do it.” Amy pushed him towards the screen.

“But I have no idea what to do!” He protested for a moment. “What if I do something worse this time?”

“I’m not sure it can get any worse.” Rosa muttered from behind him. “Just do what you did last time.

Doing as he was told Jake tried to remember just which buttons he had pushed the last time.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Come on, Peralta!” Rosa hissed.

 

Still nothing happened.

 

There were steps in the hallway outside, indicating the return of doctor Barnes.

 

Nothing…

Something happened.

 

The air around him seemed charged with energy and his own skin was prickling like someone was stabbing him with a thousand needles. With wide eyes he turned around to face Amy and she nodded quietly. Wordlessly they both reached out at the same time, taking each other’s hands.

A burning pain rushed through his body and for a moment he almost pulled his hand back because it was too much.

Then he blacked out.

 

“What the hell…?” Doctor Barnes’ voice was what brought him back, chasing away the darkness and leaving him gasping for air as though he had been close to drowning. Jake blinked and saw the doctor standing over him with a stack of paper in his arms and an expression on her face that he’d rather not try to interpret.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured instinctively and only seconds later he realised that his voice sounded differently… no, not differently: Normal! Turning his head he saw Amy next to him, Amy in her own body, grinning at him like she had just been promoted.

 

Somehow they made it out of the facility without being murdered by an angry scientist and to celebrate the reclaiming of their own bodies, Charles suggested having pizza at one of the places that were high up on his list. Rosa and Jake agreed but Amy excused herself, saying she really had to call a few people to tell them she was still alive and well. Before they parted ways she hesitated though, looking up at Jake for a moment, before she leant up on her toes to kiss him.

“See you on Monday, Peralta.”


End file.
